Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 21
One Day Later "Alright, almost done with this shit, Tyrone this place is pretty fucking good, I had my doubts but still." Alexander says with his arms crossed looking at the very wide rented house that is decorated with party items. "Yeah, it's pretty fucking good." Tyrone says. "Can't wait for tomorrow, ass, ass and nothing but ass." Henrique says smiling. "Is that all you think about, getting ass?" Alexander jokingly says. "You know it, amigo." "Anyway, I'm gonna go pay someone a visit, and then go home and get some sleep for tomorrow, peace out, keep this place in check also, don't need hobos stealing shit." Tyrone says scratching his beard. "Peace." They both say as Tyrone gets in his car and drives off. ---- Eddie laid in his bed lost in his thoughts until he his playfully pushed by a blonde woman laying in bed next to him. "Eddie, what are you thinking about?" Alicia asked with a smile on her face. "Nothing babe, just kinda tired, haven't had much sleep recently, so don't worry about me." Eddie replied with a warm smile. "Are you looking forward to the party tomorrow?" "Of course, it should be pretty fun, Tyrone knows what he's doing, always has, always will." "It's been awhile since we had a big party like this, I'm so excited." "Yeah, Alicia, I think I should get something off my chest." "What is it?" "I-I'm in love with you Alicia, I've never really felt this way about anyone before, I'm not a nervous wreck like some of the guys out there, but I'm not perfect either, I'm just in love with you, I don't want to give you some long cheesy speech on why. I'm in love with you and there's just no other way to put it." Eddie says with a smile on his face. "Oh Eddie...I love you too." Alicia says warmly right before they share a deep passionate kiss. "I'm assuming you want to stay over tonight?" Eddie asks. "Of course I do." Alicia says in a flirtatious tone. "Nah, not in the mood for that, I mean just to stay over." "I refer you back to my previous answer." Alicia replies smiling. ---- Tyrone gets out of his car and sees the same old house he's been living in since he moved into the neighborhood as a kid. He sighs ready to hear Latoya's mouth who recently moved in with him, he walks up to the door and unlocks it stepping inside. He sees Latoya lounging on the couch, watching TV but visibly bored. "Hey Latoya." Tyrone says locking the door, walking and sitting right next to her. "Hello, Tyrone." Latoya says in a slightly annoyed voice. "Latoya, what's wrong with you, why are you so mad at me?" Tyrone asks. "Do you really want to know, because it's obvious you fail to understand." "Yes, I really want to know." "I'm sick of you only caring about the gang nowadays, you barely pay any attention to me, and I'm quite sick of it, it's been like this for a while, but I just hid it and thought you were gonna start spending more time with me, yeah I know you can't focus on me all the time, but still I'd like the attention you are supposed to give me, but you've given me so little lately, why do you think I stopped participating in the Saints so much and help out less frequently, I did it for you, Tyrone, I did it for you." Latoya says. "I-I'm sorry Latoya, I didn't know you felt like that, if I knew I wouldn't have been out so much, planning so much and focusing on this party, I'm sorry once again, I promise, I'll start focusing on you more and less on the gang." Tyrone says gently touching her face. "Good, that's all I wanted, I love you Tyrone, I know I've never said that enough, but I do." Latoya says with a warm smile. "I love you too Latoya." Tyrone says kissing Latoya. "Are you gonna come to the party with me, Eddie, Henrique, Alex and the others?" Tyrone asks. "Yeah, it looks like it'll be fun, so why not?" Latoya replies. Tyrone smiles at her but his face suddenly turns to saddened and he just stares down at the ground. "What's wrong?" Latoya asks. "Nothing, just, I thought about him again. Jamal would've loved a party like this, just fuck, I miss him so much Latoya, I really do, I never got to say goodbye, any thoughtful last words, it was just so sudden and I miss him." Tyrone replies holding back his tears. "I'm sorry, Tyrone, I really am. I didn't know Jamal personally too well, but from what I saw he was a pretty good guy, I'm sorry, I'm just not that good at sympathizing." "No Latoya, you're right, he was a good guy, he got himself into some stupid situations, but that doesn't make him any less smarter or any less of a good guy, it's just hard not to think about him, I've been doing that for the past four years, I don't think I'll ever get over it, and when I do, I'll probably just forget about him." Tyrone says. "Jamal would want you to move on, and don't say that, you won't forget about him and I know that for a fact." Latoya says. "Thanks, Latoya, I couldn't get by without you." Tyrone says holding her hand then kissing her on the cheek. "I've got to go run one more errand, I promise when I get back you'll have me all to yourself." Tyrone says smiling. Latoya sighs but realizes by the look on Tyrone's face he's telling the truth. "Fine...just be back soon." Latoya says continuing to watch TV. Tyrone walks outside of the house, locks the door and then gets inside of his car and drives to a small house with many dogs in the neighborhood usually consisting of constant barking, and lots of criminal activity. Tyrone stepped out of the car, walked up to the door and banged on it. "Coming!" An unusual male voice was heard, and then the door suddenly opened. "Can I come in, Larry?" Tyrone asked. "No, I'm busy, what do you need?" Larry replies in a cold tone. "I need you to get the Saints some more money, oh and I need you to cover our tracks on any failed robberies, you think you can handle that?" "Yes, I can, but you do realize it would cost you right?" "No shit, here, I have a good offer, how about you do that shit for us, and I'll invite you to a pretty awesome party coming up." "Tyrone, you know how I am about parties, I didn't even attend the graduation for our senior year, what the hell makes you think I'm gonna attend a party with a bunch of strangers?!" "Because you're a lonely fucking loser embezzling shit to get through in life, yet you have connections all over the damn East Coast being their little whore but instead you're getting and giving them the money." "Well Tyrone, that was so nice, but that's what I do, I like what I do, if other people don't, why should I give a fuck?" Larry replies. "True, but still, we got a deal or not? You might get some ass if you go." Tyrone says with a smile on his face. "Ugh, if I accept this deal will you let me attend to my shit?" "Yup." "Then fine, I'll go to your little party, don't expect me to accept this shit again, you of all people should know how I am, it just ain't my thing." Larry said, before Tyrone could thank him he slammed the door on his face, walked into his room while mumbling "Fucker, telling me what to do with my life." "Well that went smoothly." Tyrone said to himself getting inside of his car and go back home. ---- "What did you find out?" Wei asked after another member of the Mafia walked in. "Well, they rented some place, and they're throwing a party there, I know the exact date, location and only a few people attending." The man replied. "Good, good, we'll pay them that visit I was talking about when that party happens, of course we'll be wearing masks and shit, and anyone that's not important or gets in our way do me a favor and just kill them." Wei said in a cold tone. "Of course." The man replied doing a Chinese bow down. "Good, now go home, you've done really good today, you're gonna need the energy for tomorrow." "Yes sir." The man replied walking out of Wei's office. "Tomorrow should be very interesting indeed." Wei says to himself lighting a cigarette To Be Continued... Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *Latoya *Henrique *Alexander *Alicia *Larry Turner *Wei-Jian *Unnamed Mafia Gang Member *Jamal Cozart (Mentioned) Trivia *First appearance of Alicia. *First appearance of Larry Turner. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark